Migrating a complex database system can be a daunting task. Complex database systems are typically maintained by corporations, governments, and other large-scale entities (collectively referred to as customers) that have a limited ability to tolerate database systems being offline. As such, when mission-critical database systems are to be migrated from a first server system to a second (likely newer and more advanced) server system, the customer is likely desirable of an efficient and timely migration. Conventionally, database migrations are highly personnel intensive, requiring a person (or a team of persons) to identify and use their judgment in figuring out a strategic approach to performing the migration. Oftentimes, such human judgment can be time consuming and result in the implementation of a less than temporally optimal migration scheme.